The Mages Plight
by Billy Killman
Summary: Solona Amell and Neria Surana were dragged to the circle at the same time. During their journey to the circle they became friends. Their friendship helped pull them through as they suffered under the brutal Templars. Follow them as they are freed from the oppression of the Circle to help fight the darkspawn as the newest Warden recruits.
1. Prologue

Slight AU: This is just the prologue to give a little background of how the Templars were much more brutal and the mages are severely oppressed. The story will actually follow the two mages as they fight the blight. I basically follow the major events of the game but will take many creative freedoms. I will try to use very little if any of the in game dialog. Please read and review all constructive feedback is welcome. Enjoy

* * *

Prologue

The Circle of Magi, the home of mages under the Chantry's supervision, was nothing close to a home. Some have called it the 'gilded prison' for mages. The Chantry's supervision came in the form of the Templar. The order of the Templar to those outside of the Circle itself was looked at as the protectors of and against the mages. The Chantry would have the people believe the Templar was to protect the mages from hostility of the locals, while also protecting the people from apostate mages. Inside the Circle it is an entirely different story. Inside the Circle the templar's are ruthless, abusive, and corrupt. For apprentice mages life is far from easy. Female mages and elf mages have it the worst. For female elven mages life is nearly unbearable within the circle.

Neria Surana and Solona Amell became fast friends from the moment they were taken to the circle together. Solona, being two years older took on the role of trying to protect her elven friend as much as she could. Things were still not easy for Neria however, being a little elven girl the Templars and even other mages treated her poorly. She was beaten, underfed, ridiculed and basically trampled upon until she was she was thoroughly cowed into a submissive timid little mouse. Solona was the only human in the tower that was ever kind to her and is the reason Neria hasn't given up on life entirely. Solona was alienated from her fellow humans for her protective nature towards Neria and the other elves in the tower. Solona quickly became endeared to the elves of the tower and she grew to be passionate about the elven plight.

Solona and Neria were about as opposite as they could be. Solona was hot headed, passionate, outspoken and a handful for the Templars. Neria on the other hand was very timid, submissive, and reserved. Solona was fire and Neria was ice, it also happened to coincide with their particular elements of choice. Neria didn't always draw into herself. When they had their hour of free time before bed her hidden personality would come out. Neria was a Dalish elf and as such she was full of spirit and energy. She would often display her nimbleness for the other apprentice mages by performing flips and handstands and other acrobatics she learned in her 10 years with her clan. Solona would get a chance to drop her walls and show her true colors as well. She was a very affectionate and compassionate person. She spent many nights healing Neria's physical wounds she frequently received from the ruthless and abusive Templars. She spent even more nights trying to heal the emotional scars left by the Templars. At least two nights a week Neria would wake up from a nightmare and go crawl into Solona's bed and Solona would hold the little elf until she fell back asleep.

When it came to using magic Neria was a completely different person. She was a true prodigy. Her natural talents for the arcane were beyond anything the Circle has seen in centuries. She wields her magic gracefully and she picks up on new spells seamlessly. She is proficient enough that she studied with that class two years her senior. She also studies as much as possible, not to further her skills like many thought, but it provided her with some precious little time away from Templars who seemed to find her their favorite target for abuse. Solona isn't as skilled as Neria but she is better than the average mage and her time spent training with her cousins Marian and Bethany Hawke under their father, Malcolm Hawke, gave her some skill in magics not taught by the Circle. Her aggressiveness and tenacity have helped her overcome some of her misgivings in her arcane arts. Early on Neria and Solona learned they worked well together, they balanced each other. Solona's aggressiveness meshed well with Neria's grace and balance. Though Solona used primarily elemental and attack based magic she was proficient at healing. Solona's healing skills are from constantly healing Neria from the beatings the Templars would give her.

Four years after Neria and Solona arrived at the Circle the Templars started to take notice of Solona. She was 16 at this point and she was remarkably beautiful. She had raven black hair and fair skin. Her lips were full and somewhat pouty. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue, a trait she actually shared with Neria. Solona was tall and curvy and because of her aggressive style she was more toned than most human mages. Her beauty became a curse for her as it brought Templar attention and it is well known among the mages that nearly all female mages were taken against their will and because of the Templar lyrium use mages never got pregnant.

One instance a few weeks after Solona's 16th birthday a group of three Templars cornered her in one of the small study rooms. They had her apprentice robe halfway ripped off when Neria burst in the room disrupted the Templars before they could get any farther. She sent a concussive blast that knocked all the Templars off their feet before they could do anything. Neria positioned herself between Solona and the Templars in a defensive manner and shouted at them to keep their hands off of Solona. The Templars quickly drained Neria of her magic and one of the Templars stormed forward and back handed her across the left cheek leaving a nasty jagged cut across her cheek from just below her eye down to her jaw line. Fortunately for both Neria and Solona, First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir were in Irving's office two doors down when the commotion happened and they were able to catch most of what took place. The three Templars were removed from the Circle and Neria placed in the Mages holding cell for one week for using her powers against a Chantry member. She wasn't allowed to be healed and she still wears the scar of the one time she stood up to the Templars. No Templar attempted to assault Solona from that point on.

Two years passed since that night the Templars tried to rape Solona and that time only made Solona more bitter towards the Templars and the Chantry. Neria, was as cowed as ever and her fear of Templars and humans never wavered.

Solona and Neria were both ready to face their Harrowing. Solona now being 18 had reached the age when the mages took underwent rite of passage. For Neria, her advanced proficiency and First Enchanter Irving took pity on the girl hoping if passed life would be easier as a full fledged mage and if she didn't pass her suffering would come to an end.

Their Harrowing's was just the beginning...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Solona was woken up suddenly by Templars roughly dragging her out of bed. On one motion a Templar grabbed her by the arm and yanked, sending her off the bed and onto the ground with a thump. She grunted on impact and glared up at the offending Templar. Solona tried to shout and demand what they were doing but she was cut off by another Templar picking her up from behind by the collar of her standard issue sleeping gown. The Templar who picked her up covered her mouth with metal and leather gloved hand. Solona started to panic at this point. It was not uncommon for Templars to disturb mages when they sleep in hopes of catching them off guard while they dream in the fade causing the mage to slip up so the Templar can run them through with their blade. But to be silenced and dragged out never ends well. Half the time the female mages come back traumatized from being raped, the other half don't come back at all. Solona struggles and fights from the grasp of the Templar holding her. She manages to get her mouth free from his hand momentarily.

"Neria! Help m..." She manages to scream out before her mouth is once again covered.

Solona looked across the room to where Neria slept and saw a Templar standing at her bedside and she instantly regretted calling out for Neria. As soon as Neria sat up from hearing her name called the Templar in waiting hit her in the back of the head. She dropped back down in her bed with a thud, the Templar clearly knocked her out.

"This would be a lot easier if you would just stop struggling." One of the Templars seethed at her.

Solona didn't stop. If they were going to drag her off to be raped or killed she was going to make it as hard on them as possible. She fought and struggled all the way through the circle. Her muscles burned from her struggle but she fought through anyways. She was dragged kicking and trying to scream all the way to the top of the tower. They hauled her up the last flight of stairs and through a set of double doors into a large, open room with a pedestal in the center. Flanked on either side was Knight-Commander Greagior and First-Enchanter Irving. The Templar escort she had carried the fighting girl to the center of the room and unceremoniously dropped the girl at Irving and Greagior's feet. She bounced back to her feet quick as a flash turned and spit right in the eye slits of the Templar's helmet that dragged her up the tower.

"Now child that behavior is entirely unnecessary." Irving reprimanded in a calm tone.

Solona wiped around and glared daggers at the First-Enchanter.

"Do you know why you are here child?" Irving asked completely unfazed by the glare he received.

Solona looked around the room, it was a large circular room with high ceilings and the floor had what seemed to have ritualistic patterns that started from the pedestal and worked out. The pedestal was waist-high and had bowl on top. She took a closer look at the bowl and saw that it was filled with lyrium.

"To go through my Harrowing I take it."

"Indeed, you are a smart child." Irving responded. Solona rolled her eyes at him talking to her like a little girl.

"The Harrowing is a test..." Solona cut him off

"I know what the Harrowing is, you're going to use this lyrium to send me into the Fade to battle a mage. I did have some training outside the circle and your secrets aren't as secret as you'd like to think they are." She said bitterly.

Irving had a look of surprise on his face, he knew she had some training from outside the circle but to have their secrets out in the open shocked him. Greagior just had a scowl on his face, angry at this magling's attitude.

"This test is stupid. The only reason so many fail is because your precious Templar order abuses the mages so much that they are willing to do almost anything to end their suffering. Why else do you think so many mages commit suicide?"

"Silence!" Greagior shouted. "I will not have you defiling the charge of the Templar order."

"Enough, I know being pulled from your sleep unexpectedly has distressed you my dear, but you need to calm yourself. Going into the fade angry and without focus is dangerous." Irving said calmly. Solona just nodded, he was right and there was no point to continue arguing.

"Good, let us begin." Irving said

"Magic exists to serve man, not to..."

"Oh, shut up with your hypocritical chantry rhetoric." Solona said cutting him off.

"Let's just get this over with." Solona said before he could respond.

Without hesitation she reached her hand into the bowl of lyrium and her mind was instantly sent into the fade while her body limp and she collapsed on the floor.

As soon as she hit the floor Greagior turned to Irving with a gruff look on his face and said: "Are you sure you want to do two in one night? This one we should have made tranquil long ago she is more trouble than she is worth."

"Now Greagior you know that even you are not allowed to make that decision. A bitter attitude does not earn that punishment. She has shown no signs of using forbidden magic while she has been in the tower. Nor has she shown herself to be a danger to herself or others. Giving the Templars a hard time does not qualify as dangerous."

"I know." Greagior sighed in response.

"The other one, the elf girl, isn't even old enough to go through the Harrowing."

"Yes, but she is more than ready talent wise and as hard as she's had it in the tower, if she doesn't pass her Harrowing death would be merciful for what she's had to go there here." Irving said solemnly.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Greagior, how many Templars have you had to reprimand for abusing the poor girl. Your Templars fear the girl for being a prodigy."

"I agree that some have stepped over the line but with a mage that naturally powerful measures have to be made to keep her submissive to the order." Greagior countered.

"She is such a sweet and caring child who doesn't have a violent bone in her body."

"Tell that to the Templar she put in the infirmary."

"Need I remind you of the event that brought that incident on or of the scar she carries because of it?" He said while pointing to the unconscious form of Solona laying at their feet.

"No, I suppose you're right, but still we must remain vigilant."

The two leaders of the circle stayed in silence as they waited for the mage to either pass her harrowing or kill her for taking too long or turning into an abomination. After only a half an hour of entering the fade Solona began to stir. Three of the Templars surrounding the pedestal pulled out their swords and approached the stirring mage.

Solona moaned as she sat up. She clutched her head and groaned curses under her breath.

"How can you Templars take that stuff, ugh my head is pounding." She groaned.

The Templars slid their swords back in their scabbards and looked to the Knight-Commander for orders after they realized she was most definitely not possessed.

"Just take her back to her room." Greagior groaned.

The three Templars crossed their right hand over their chest and bowed to the Knight-Commander. Two of the Templar's grabbed Solona under her each arm and dragged towards the apprentice quarters. One the way down the stairs leading out of the Harrowing chamber Solona spotted Neria being dragged toward the chamber in much the same way.

"Fade...demon...don't give in..." Solona said as loud as she could with her head pounding and her continued grogginess would allow.

"Shut up mage." One of the Templars shouted as they jerked her roughly down the stairs.

Neria was deposited at the feet of the First-Enchanter and the Night-Commander. Irving looked down on the little elf girls and could see the terror and confusion in her eyes.

"W-why am I here First-Enchanter? D-did I do something wrong?" Neria said with her voice trembling.

"No child, this is your Harrowing." Irving replied.

"My Harrowing, but I'm not old enough." She said confused.

"Be that as it may, we feel that you've proven yourself enough to earn the right to take your Harrowing." Irving gave her a sad smile. He didn't think she would actually survive her Harrowing. He felt her fear was too much for her to handle facing a demon in the fade.

Irving explained what the Harrowing was and why it was so important. Greagior told her something about mages role within the chantry. She made it a habit of tuning out any Chantry talk. She still held her Dalish beliefs. After the speeches Neria dipped her finger in the lyrium and slipped into the fade.

Neria came to on the cold floor of the Harrowing chamber. She had just defeated a rage demon only to find out the 'mage' she met who called himself mouse was her true test. The guy gave her the creeps from the moment she met him he gave off an aura of wrong. She laid on the cold hard ground with her eyes closed for several minutes. The cold of the ground felt good on her throbbing head. How can Templars be addicted to lyrium, the stuff causes the worst headaches. Neria thought to herself as she let the focus of the real world come to her. The Templars must have heard her moaning because she heard the distinct sound of swords being drawn and the clatter of their metal boots on the stone floor. The familiar fear welled up in her chest as they approached. Neria felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she finally opened her eyes to look at the person touching her. Her blurry vision was able to recognize the big nose and beard of the First-Enchanter.

"Are you alright child?" Irving asked softly.

"I think so, but my head hurts." She moaned.

"It's the lyrium, that much at once will always have side effects."

"Is it over, is my test over?" Neria questioned shyly.

"Yes, it's over and you passed wonderfully. I've never seen mages pass their Harrowing as fast as you and Solona did." Irving said.

"It's easy to resist a demon when you know the consequences and a sword through the heart is not worth it to me." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Indeed, you truly are a bright girl. Knight-Commander Greagior, this mage passed her Harrowing. Would you be so kind as have your Templars escort her back to her bed? I'm sure sleep would be a welcome for the girl."

Greagior motioned for his Templars to follow the First-Enchanters orders and they grabbed the girl and they took her away. Neria was a bundle of nerves as they dragged her to the apprentices quarters. The way they were carrying Solona earlier had her worried for her safety. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Solona in her bed sleeping peacefully. The Templars tossed her on her bed and quickly marched off. Neria pulled the scratchy blanket over herself and let sleep overtake her...

* * *

A/N: I didn't go into detail of the fade as you all noticed. I always thought that was boring and I want to make this story have some original aspects to it. Feel free to leave your opinions. I will listen to suggestions and I will try and accommodate if they make will fit in the story. I write for my enjoyment and yours.


End file.
